Konoha Vampire High
by Anna Griffith
Summary: Konoha Vampire School is a boarding School namely for vampires, however this year there will be some humans attending... Naruto cast and some new characters. naruxsaku shikaxtema leextenten kibaxhinata kankuroxino others
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The story takes place at a school for Vampires. This school is located in a secluded area and for many years only vampires have attended it. However this year, due to some paper work mix up, human students will be joining for the first time. The Principal (Tsunade) decided that this would be a good opportunity to foster friendship among two very different species.

How will this turn out, and most importantly…will the human kids be able to survive?

P.S - Aside the Naruto Cast this will also include some characters I created, hope you like them x3 (they are all 17, vampires aside of course)

**Important Info: **"talking" "_thinking" "_texting_"_

**Konoha Vampire School**

**Chapter 1: Nara Residence -Are you gay?!**

"_Troublesome…" _was the pineapple head's only though as he woke up to loud bangs on his door. It was his mom. He lazily buried his head in his pillow "Go and call Anna first…"

The door was kicked down as Yoshino Nara appeared in all her furious glory and yanked the blankets away from Shikamaru "Shikamaru Nara! It's already time to go to school! You better be ready by the time I walk by this door again!"

"_So troublesome…Women are such a pain" _he continued to mentally curse women as he slowly crawled out of bed. He began changing into his clothes (a plain green sweater and some jeans he found in the depths of his closet) when he heard the same screams coming from the room next to his "_Sis should be waking up too" _.

He met his father, Shikaku Nara, at the breakfast table. "_why is he eyeing me like that?"_ he wondered as his eyes met his father's intense gaze "_Don't tell me…"_

-"Shikamaru Nara!"

-"What dad?" -he mumbled even though he knew just what his dad was up too.

-"Today you leave for boarding school."

Shikamaru nodded while mixing his milk with his cereals, never taking his eyes of the meal.

-"And as you know there are certain times in a man's life where he…hummm… well you know don't you boy?"

-"Did mom put you up to this?"

His father mumbled an embarrassed "Yes" averting his eyes from his son.

-"Not to worry, women are to troublesome for me."

Shikaku Nara's jaw dropped and Shikamaru raised his eyebrow "What now dad?"

Regaining his composure (sort of) he asked/shouted while standing on top of the table grabbing Shikamaru by his shoulders "Answer me seriously!" shacks him "Are you gay?!"

Shikamaru frowned "_Is this what I got out of bed for?" _

"Shikaku Nara! Get off the table!!"

Yoshino Nara once again appeared to establish order in her home: -"What were you thinking?! We eat of that table!"

Shikamaru started to wonder how things had gotten to this… then again pretty much everything in their home ended with his mom yelling at one of them "_I better leave before she decides to yell at me…again." _

He walked up the stairs and absent mindedly bumped into his twin sister, Anna Nara.

-"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

-"_she's already in a bad mood…" "_I take it the anger management exercises aren't working"

-"Oh shut up…", she hurriedly walked downstairs but soon enough she was back "Mom is at it again" she sighed as she recalled how her mother got her out of bed…It wasn't pretty…

They left the house trough the back door and were now in the garden, both laying on the ground watching the clouds.

-"Are you excited about going to boarding school?"

-"Boarding School sounds troublesome, I'd rather sit here and do nothing."

-"Same here…"

A moment of silence appeared which was common between them. They were very close siblings and despite some similarities they were also very different. Shikamaru was a very simple man (so simple it was sometimes hard to understand him) and Anna was a very complicated woman, but they shared two common traits: laziness and smarts.

A beeping sound was heard.

-"It's yours…"

Anna reached for her black cell and saw that she had received a message from none other than Sakura "Hey! Hope your already up and ready to go! Boarding School is going to be so great! I'll be by your house in about half an hour, so stop daydreaming in your backyard and get your bags! Same goes for Shika! Lot's of pink kisses for you (Yes, I do know how much you hate pink and public demonstrations of affection xD)"

-"She knows me well…"

-"Why?"

Anna showed her older brother the message.

-"Everyone knows you hate pink and public demonstrations of affection." he replied not exactly impressed "And we're always daydreaming in our backyard."

-"Meh give her some credit will you?" Anna and Sakura were best friends and she felt like she owed her a lot after what Sakura had sacrificed for her…


	2. Chapter 2 Anger Management

**Chapter two: Anger Management **

Sakura Haruno arrived at the Nara residence and breathed in "_Boarding School…At least I'm not alone"_.

She was wearing a black mini skirt and a light pink shirt and a happy grin. Her green eyes were sparkling with excitement and she rushed over to the front entrance knocking repeatedly.

"Sakura honey! It's so nice to see you again! C'mon in." Yoshino Nara invited the pink haired girl with a warm smile which she usually reserved for those closer to her. "Anna and Shikamaru are in the backyard, no surprise there right?"

"Right" Sakura giggled envisioning their friends daydreaming in there very own fantasy worlds.

They stepped into the kitchen and found Shikaku Nara cleaning the table with a wet cloth "Apparently a man can no longer stand on top of his own table in his own house" he answered Sakura's unpronounced question. Yoshino laughed loudly obviously pleased at her husbands work and that the fact that he had learned an "important life lesson".

"Sakura go on ahead to the backyard, it's still early so don't worry about being late"

"Thank you very much" she replied enthusiastically before heading off to where Anna and Shikamaru were.

As soon as she was gone, Shikaku went back to his work but was stopped by his wife, "I'm glad they have such a good friend…"

"Don't worry about the kids so much, Yoshino… they turned out to be great people with great friends."

"I guess…" but she couldn't keep away all the hardships her kids had gone through especially Anna…

In the backyard:

Sakura cautiously moved towards the twins "_Great! It seems like they didn't notice me yet! Ok…it's now or never!" _

She raced over to them and then jumped on top of Anna.

"GAH! What is wrong with you?!"

Sakura giggled "Just having some fun."

"Seriously…I swear you're like a little kid Sakura"

"Aww don't say that I know you love me!!" she said doing that "thing", those puppy dog eyes.

"Tsk don't do that…"

"Will you two be quiet? Geez women are so troublesome…"

"What was that?" they both said in a threatening voice.

Shikamaru turned around to look at their furious faces "_Oh right…I forgot they both have anger management problems…damn so troublesome"_

They started cracking their knuckles as they moved closer and closer to him

"Shikamaru Nara…"

"…My not so dear twin brother…"

"…Do you understand…"

"…What you have just said?…"

"Troublesome…"

It's funny that with just one word Shikamaru marked his tragic fate, as the two girls raised both their fists in the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short but I was in a hurry… x.x I'll probably change this chapter later on… In the next chapter I'll probably include a "short" description of Anna, and hopefully the real story will begin ^^ please revieeeeeeeeeew *.* or Anna and Sakura will tag team against you xD ^^ x3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Promise!**

Name: Anna Nara

Age:17

Bio: Anna is the younger twin, by 1 minute. She has long black hair and black eyes. She's also very short and often teased by her friends about it. Because she's not a girly girl, nor does she act like a "typical teenage" or cares about what most girls do she has been rejected over and over again and thus has a very small group of friends. This constant rejections also caused her to loose her ability to trust others and she rarely voices her feelings. She comes off as unapproachable and anti-social but in reality she's just really shy and has very little social skills (so she doesn't know how to act around others). However those that do get close to her find out that she has a very short temper, extremely high pride and…well…some anger management issues (x3). Nevertheless she's truly kind and worried about everyone else around her. Like Shikamaru she's also very smart and lazy, but she still tries harder than Shikamaru at school. She hates sports with the only exception being martial arts which she has practice ever since she was 5 and as a consequence she is now really, really strong. In fact she was feared by a lot of people at her old school for constantly getting into fights. She's a total daydreamer and lives constantly in her own fantasy world (sometimes she spaces out in the middle of conversations). She loves leather jackets, and has the odd habit of patting people in the head. Oh and she also owns a taser, which she carries around all the time. She sometimes calls her brother Shiky or Shikamaru (poor him xD).

Sakura was her first real friend she ever had and she worries about her constantly and has even learned to like her pink hair and clothes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi Shiky! Hurry up will you, the bus is about to leave!"

"Troublesome…" he mumbled while holding an ice pack to his face, "_why do I always get beat up? I just wish they would find another punching bag… troublesome women!"_

"Hey Anna, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"What is it Sakura?"

Sakura looked over at Shikamaru and the look she gave him spoke for herself.

"I'll leave you two alone…I'm going to get some more ice."

As soon as he was gone Sakura grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her to the bathroom. She seemed like she was about to cry.

"Sakura? What's wrong"

The pink haired girl grabbed Anna by the collar of her black shirt and shook her slightly.

"I'm having second thoughts…"

"About boarding school?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Why? You wanted to go so bad…"

"I-I …"

"You what Sakura?"

"I'm scared…"

"What? Scared of what??"

Sakura shacked Anna again, this time harder then before "I-I… you have to promise me will remain friends… no! Best friends! Forever, we won't let anyone get in the way!"

"Sakura what are you…"

"Promise!"

"Ok, ok, don't worry…of course we will Sakura"

"I-I ever since that incident last year, you are all that I have, if I lose you I'll be left with nothing…"

Anna went silent for a moment, thinking about what had brought them together…when she spoke again her voice was sad and hurt.

"Sakura do you… do you blame me for that?"

This question startled Sakura and she let go of Anna's collar "You know I don't, I never did…"

The black haired girl averted her eyes from Sakura and lowered her head "_It was my fault…I knew it…She wouldn't be going to boarding school if it weren't for me…"_

Suddenly remorse filled Sakura and she hugged Anna tightly.

"Sa-Sakura what are you doing?"

"Just shut up and hug back will you?" she said smiling again "_What was I thinking breaking down like that in front of her? I need to fix this…"_

"Humm Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Are we done hugging?"

Sakura let go and started to pat Anna's shoulder while grinning mischievously.

"Why are you patting my shoulder?" Anna asked suspicious of her friends actions _"This has got to be one of her plans to "fix my broken soul/heart"_

"As soon as we get to the school guess what's going to be the first thing I'm going to do?"

"Put your stuff in the dorm room?…"

"I'M GOING TO FIND YOU A BOYFRIEND!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, clearly happy with her new "goal".

"I really, really don't want one." _"I knew it…dear god here we go again" _Anna sighed deeply as she recalled her past experiences.

"Look more excited will you?"

"I can't…"

They left the bathroom and found that Shikamaru was already in the bus yelling at them. "Get moving, or your staying here!"

They grinned and raced to the bus casting one last look at the town they were about to leave.


End file.
